


The Cabin

by leshracdota



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fiction, Lesbian, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leshracdota/pseuds/leshracdota





	The Cabin

It was October 31, 2012 when some of my friends and I went to stay at a cabin for the end of our semester break. It didn't occur to us that that was the last time will be friends or that it was the last time will see some of our friends.  
We were carpooling and there were 7 of us. I was the one driving Jessica my best friend also my childhood crush was seating on the passenger seat; Ben, Jessica's boyfriend at the time was seating behind her; beside him was my girlfriend at the time Tammy; beside her was her best friend Tyler. Behind them were Justine and Jenna the twins and also Tyler's cousin.  
We were going to stay at Ben's Grandparents cabin that he said was abandoned for nearly a decade now by his family. None of us was expecting what happened during our stay there.  
We arrived at the cabin still early. It was around 9am so we unpacked after cleaning the place for a bit since no one has been there for 8 years. There were only two rooms so we decided to assign one room for the guys and one room for the girls. So Jessica and Jenna went to their room to unpack because Tammy and I has decided to go setup the tent we brought and to stay there to sleep. Tyler, Justine and Ben just left their things by the sofa and went to explore.  
It was midday when we heard Ben shouting for us to come to where they were. They were below the cabin. When we got there we saw some things that shouldn't have been there in the first place. There were blood stains on the walls an altar and some dead animal pelts. We thought that it was nothing so we disregarded it not noticing the dead skeleton by the corner. All of us went back up the cabin to get ready to hang out and make a bonfire.  
"Guys it's almost nightfall maybe it's time to setup the fire pit."  
Justine suggested and we all agreed. I went to the tent to grab our supplies for the bonfire while Ben and Tyler went to get rocks and twigs for us to use for the fire pit. When the bonfire was ready and the food supply was arrange by the side, the pit was already up and the fire was burning brightly the sun has already set.  
Tammy whispered to me something that I should have paid attention to when we were there before we started the bonfire.  
"Tina, I think I heard something by the cabin when we got here maybe we should just go back and I feel something strange here."  
From then on I never disregarded what Tammy was saying to me ever. 

The pit was almost out so Justine suggested that he and Tyler go find more wood for us to use. It was almost 20minutes when he left and Jenna was starting to get worried.  
"Maybe we should start looking for him. He might be lost." Jenna said.  
"Okay, so Tammy and I will go the way he went. Ben and Jessica go the opposite and Jenna you stay here just in case he comes back then." I said to them  
"Okay. Meet back here in 30 minutes then" Ben said so we all agreed.  
Tammy was clasping my hands so hard and she was so close to me and I didn't mind it because she was so scared. I used my phone to light up our path when we were almost a mile away from the cabin we saw Justine's jacket and Tyler's left shoes that they were wearing by the ground so we started shouting for their name but no answer came our way.  
We were nearing back the cabin when we heard Jenna's screaming for help. So we started running back but when we got there we saw that Jenna was gone and a pool of blood was on the ground. Jessica and Ben just as we did.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Jessica asked shaking while she buried her head on Ben's neck.  
"I don't know" Ben said as he took Jessica back to the cabin but once they entered the cabin they froze in place and shouted.  
"THE HELL IS THAT THING"  
Ben pushed Jessica out of the way when something jumped for them. I hurried to grab my keys and told Tammy and Jessica to go by the car I looked at Ben and he nodded knowing that he won't be able to hold off the big furry creature that resembles a wolf but bigger. I ran towards the car and started it forgetting all our things and drove off. I looked at the rear mirror and saw that the creature bit ben's neck.  
I drove as fast as I can while Tammy and Jessica were crying their eyes out from the horrific scene that they have seen.  
I can feel my hands shaking as I drove out the trail and into the highway.  
We never went back to that place again.  
After the police talked to us about what happened and after they said that it was an attacked by some vicious animal that got into that part of the woods but we knew that it wasn't just an animal it was entirely something else.


End file.
